The present invention relates to casino table games, and more particularly, to a game which offers slot-machine type play in a table game environment. Slot machines attract a large number of players in casinos due to the ease of use and the simplicity of the wagers offered. Accordingly, slot machines account for a substantial share of the profit in gaming casinos.
However, one drawback of slot machine play is that it lacks appeal for certain types of players since there is no interaction with other players or a dealer. Additionally, the amount of wagers is limited on each play based on the number and denomination of coins which will be accepted by the slot machine. Slot machine play also lacks the comfort of many table games, such as blackjack, where a player is seated at the playing table. This is especially important for older players and senior citizens who do not want to stand at a slot machine or sit on a stool at a slot machine during extended periods of play.
It would be advantageous to casinos to provide a game which has the appeal and simplicity of slot machine play, yet which is offered in a table gaming environment in order to provide the benefit of interaction between players as well as between the player and the dealer. It would also be advantageous to provide a game which removes the limits imposed by a gaming machine on the amount which can be wagered on a given play. It would be similarly advantageous to casinos to provide a new table game for table game players which can have a relatively high rate of play while offering multiple wagering opportunities for the player for each play or deal of the game.